


Se avessi saputo che ...

by Hil89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hil89/pseuds/Hil89
Summary: Dal testo:"Derek adorava respirare a pieni polmoni l’odore di Stiles quando facevano l’amore perché percepiva appieno tutto le emozioni che il giovane provava, ma soprattutto perché insieme ad esse sentiva le proprie ed erano amalgamate talmente bene da sembrare una sola ed unica fragranza"





	Se avessi saputo che ...

**SE AVESSI SAPUTO CHE...**

“Derek”  
Un sussurro tremante uscì dalle labbra schiuse di Stiles, i denti bianchi iniziarono a mordere il labbro inferiore mentre le mani corsero ad afferrare il lembo del lenzuolo, un brivido scosse l’intero corpo del giovane quando un dito andò a violare la sua parte più intima.  
Derek era posizionato in ginocchio tra le sue gambe, un polpaccio dell’umano era appoggiato alla sua spalla mentre l’altra gamba era posizionata sul materasso, il ginocchio piegato a formare un angolo retto.  
Gli occhi verdi del mannaro erano fissi sul suo dito sprofondato nell’antro caldo del più giovane, si muoveva in maniera lenta al suo interno andando a toccare ogni fascio di nervi.  
Un altro gemito lieve sfuggì dalla bocca di Stiles quando Derek inserì piano un altro dito, mosse appena la gamba appoggiata sul materasso per aprirsi di più e poter sentire meglio le falangi che entravano in lui.  
Il lupo trattenne il fiato quando il suo sguardo incontrò quello d’ambra del giovane, poteva leggerci solo puro desiderio e questo lo spinse ad aumentare ancora il numero di dita.  
Prese a muovere in circolo il polso, e questa volta il gemito di Stiles fu più forte, un sorriso storto nacque sul suo viso mentre l’altra mano andava ad accarezzare lievemente l’erezione congestionata dell’umano.  
Il castano trattenne rumorosamente il fiato ed inarcò la schiena cercando di andare incontro alle mosse dell’uomo.  
“Piano” sussurrò Derek mentre si chinava verso di lui e gli sfiorava le labbra con un bacio lieve.  
Stiles cercò di approfondire il bacio, ma il lupo sfuggì dalla sua portata e tornò alla posizione iniziale, senza smettere di accarezzare sia da dentro che da fuori il giovane.  
“Derek”  
Un altro mezzo fiato di Stiles lo fece sorridere ancora, sfilò le dita dal suo orifizio solo per passare i polpastrelli sulla sua entrata e farlo tremare nuovamente. Afferrò con delicatezza la caviglia della gamba appoggiata al materasso e se la portò sull’altra spalle, le sue mani andarono a stringere i fianchi stretti e lattei del castano e prima che il giovane potesse lamentarsi della mancanza delle dita al suo interno, la mano destra del lupo torno ad accarezzarlo nello spacco delle natiche.  
Stiles gemette forte quando le tre dita tornarono rapide al suo interno e presero questa volta a muoversi da subito più velocemente.  
“DEREK!”   
L’umano impennò il bacino e cercò di andare incontro alla mano di Derek, cercando di anticiparne i movimenti, ma il lupo cambiava angolazione ad ogni affondo e questo non faceva altro che aumentare il numero di gemiti che arrivavano alle sue orecchie.  
Una fitta al basso ventre gli ricordò che la sua erezione era stata abbandonata da troppo tempo, con la mano libera andò ad accarezzarla rapidamente, giusto per avere un minimo di sollievo e si allungò per prendere il tubetto di lubrificante. Se ne mise una noce sul palmo ed andò a cospargere l’intera lunghezza, Stiles trattene il fiato quando sentì la punta del pene di Derek sostituire le dita che lo stavano allargando.  
La presa del mannaro si fece salda sui fianchi del giovane, Stiles lasciò andare le lenzuola che strava strattonando per spostare le dita tremanti sugli avambracci di Derek, quando quest’ultimo iniziò a spingere lentamente dentro di lui.  
L’umano affondò la testa nel cuscino e spalancò la bocca in un urlo muto, mentre il lupo continuava ad entrare con una lentezza esasperante, poteva sentire i muscoli interni del giovane adattassi al suo passaggio e modellarsi su di lui.  
“Sei fatto apposta per me” sussurrò appena senza aumentare il ritmo, il suo cuore martellava forte nel petto e il suo udito fino poteva sentire i battiti furiosi di quello di Stiles, allacciò il suo sguardo a quello del giovane quando mancarono un paio di centimetri per congiungersi finalmente del tutto con il corpo del più giovane.  
Gemettero insieme quando i fianchi di Derek si scontrarono con quelli di Stiles.  
“Derek” bisbigliò Stiles stringendo la pelle del mannaro ed affondando le unghie nei suoi bicipiti, Derek rimase immobile, seppellito nel suo corpo tremante per qualche attimo, godendo appieno della stretta soffocante dei muscoli interni sulla sua erezione pulsante.  
Mosse appena il bacino e questo fece gemere l’umano più forte, si piegò appena spingendo le gambe del giovane verso il petto candito permettendo cosi al suo membro di andare ancora più a fondo.  
Fece scorrere le mani in una carezza bollente su tutto il torace di Stiles per fermare la sua corsa sotto le spalle del giovane, l’umano abbandonò la presa sulla braccia e le spostò sulla schiena di Derek affondando le dita nei suoi dorsali.  
Derek ringhiò quando le unghie del piccolo gli graffiarono la pelle e si abbassò per mordere il labbro inferiore di Stiles prima di invadergli la bocca con la lingua, lo baciò profondamente rubandogli l’aria.  
Si allontanò appena delle sue labbra, e diede una spinta di prova senza staccare gli occhi del volto di Stiles alla ricerca di un qualsiasi segno di dolore o fastidio.  
Non trovandone, iniziò a muoversi in un crescendo di intensità, alternando movimenti rapidi e forti a lunghi e profondi.  
Stiles strizzò gli occhi incapace di tenerli aperti, il piacere era talmente intenso che faceva fatica a respirare correttamente. Dalla sua bocca uscivano gemiti incontrollati uniti ad una litania di Derek, tipregotiprego, di più, più forte e propriolìpropriolì!  
Derek osservava completamente rapito il viso contorto dal piacere di Stiles, le guance scarlatte, la pupilla completamente dilatata che aveva quasi del tutto inghiottito l’ambra dell’iride, il movimento rapido ed irregolare del suo petto, la vena del collo che pulsava al ritmo incalzante del suo giovane cuore, la pelle candita cosparsa di segni rossi, i fianchi che si muovevano in sincrono ai suoi per andar incontro alle sue spinte.  
Il mannaro si chinò nuovamente verso il volto del più giovane per far incontrare le loro labbra, le baciò subito voracemente, afferrando tra i denti il labbro inferiore e tirandolo appena. Stiles gemette contro la sua bocca e si strinse maggiormente al corpo del moro, conficcando le dita delle pelle sodo delle natiche ed intrecciando le gambe attorno ai fianchi del lupo.  
Derek si separò dall’umano per specchiarsi in quei pozzi dal colore del whiskey e gli morse appena la pelle sensibile, prima di dare un’altra profonda spinta e affondando il volto nel collo del giovane.  
Respirò profondamente il suo odore ed un brivido gli percorse l’intera spina dorsale, il profumo di Stiles era qualcosa di incredibile: sapeva di mare in tempesta, di pioggia estiva e di fitto bosco, il tutto era unito alle sensazioni che provava che erano un misto di passione, eccitazione, desiderio, gioia, amore.  
Derek adorava respirare a pieni polmoni l’odore di Stiles quando facevano l’amore perché percepiva appieno tutto le emozioni che il giovane provava, ma soprattutto perché insieme ad esse sentiva le proprie ed erano amalgamate talmente bene da sembrare una sola ed unica fragranza.  
Gli leccò lentamente la pelle sensibile dietro l’orecchio sentendo chiaramente il brivido che attraversò completamente il corpo del giovane sotto il suo, prima di allontanarsi il giusto per potersi specchiare ancora nei suoi occhi.  
Percepì le dita di Stiles seguire il contorno dei muscoli della sua schiena, per fermare le loro corsa tra i suoi capelli scuri, appoggiò la fronte contro la sua e respirò contro la sua pelle.  
Spostò le sua mani sui fianchi stretti del giovane e puntellò meglio le ginocchia sul materasso, il più piccolo appoggiò le piante dei piedi tra le lenzuola ed allargò meglio le gambe aumentando la presa sulla nuca del lupo.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un istante, poi Derek avvicinò la labbra a quelle di Stiles e le sfiorò con un bacio a stampo, lasciandole poi a pochi millimetri di distanza ed iniziando a muoversi con decisione, aumentando la forza e la velocità ad ogni spinta.  
Il corpo di Stiles tremò vistosamente quando l’ennesimo affondo raggiunse la sua prostata, conficcò le unghie nella nuca di Derek ed impennò il bacino, inarcando la schiena e sfregando l’erezione congestionata contro gli addominali del mannaro.  
Il lupo spostò la mano destra dal fianco del giovane al centro esatto della sua schiena e lo aiutò a mantenere quella posizione, prese a muoversi ancora più velocemente dentro quell’antro caldo piegandosi maggiormente verso il corpo di Stiles permettendo cosi al suo membro di sfregarsi contro di lui ad ogni spinta.  
L’orgasmo colpì l’umano in modo devastante e quasi improvviso, lasciandolo completamente senza fiato e Derek lo seguì quasi subito, aiutato dalle ritmiche contrazione dei muscoli interni del giovane.  
Il mannaro crollò esausto sul corpo ancora scosso dei fremiti di Stiles, gli baciò una spalla e lo strinse forte immergendo il naso nella pelle sensibile del suo collo. Le dita del più giovane presero ad accarezzare con movimenti circolari le schiena del lupo, tracciando a memoria i contorni del triskele al centro delle scapole.  
“Sourwolf” la voce di Stiles era ancora leggermente arrochita  
“Dimmi” un mormorio uscì dalla bocca di Derek, ancora premuta contro la pelle del giovane  
“_Se avessi saputo che_ la reazione sarebbe stata questa” cominciò l’umano senza interrompere il movimento dei polpastrelli, “Ti avrei chiesto di sposarmi molto prima!”  
Derek rafforzò la presa sui fianchi di Stiles e non rispose, ma l’umano percepì il sorriso sincero che nacque sulle labbra del lupo.  
E quel semplice gesto valeva più di mille parole.


End file.
